


Secret Santa

by enby_buddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Gen, Ibuki and Kazuichi are Close Friends, Mikan is mentioned like twice, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_buddy/pseuds/enby_buddy
Summary: Kazuichi needs help shopping for his secret Santa, so he turns to Ibuki for help.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am, it sucks. But I still think it's kinda cute, so whatever.

It was a cold day in December, snow falling lightly to the ground, a winter wonderland of sorts. There was a chill in the air, nipping at ears and noses, that perfect winter weather, like the kind in the movies. Kazuichi liked it. He trudged down the street wrapped tightly in a bright yellow winter coat, obviously reminiscent of the jumpsuit he wore during the warmer months. He wore his beanie pulled down over his ears to protect from the chill in the air, scarf wrapped up so it even covered his mouth. His gloved hands were jammed in the pockets of his coat, which were just a bit too small for hands in such large gloves. He paused for a moment, turning to wait for his companion to catch up.

Ibuki jogged to catch up, her usually wild hair bundled up slightly to keep it snug under her hat. She’d bought a beanie specifically to match Kazuichi’s, claiming to was a sign of their friendship. Honestly, he’d found it cute. She skidded to a halt as she came to his side, pink eyes bright and sparkling, nose tinged red, and running slightly as she gazed down the street, lit up with Christmas lights, all white and magical. “Ibuki is glad you invited her out today! It’s absolutely terrific!” He cracks a smile as she speaks.

“No problem, I’m glad you’re having fun, window shopping by yourself can get pretty lonely, ya know?” The girl with the multicolored hair nodded, spinning around, opening her mouth to attempt to catch the slowly falling flakes of snow. “But remember, we have a mission.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as she caught a flake, seeming far too proud of such a small and silly achievement. “You know Mikan better than me, and I wanna get her something good.”

“But it’s a secret Santa! You should’ve kept it a secret from Ibuki!” They paused in front of a book store, a line of new manga and graphic novels in the window. They approached as Ibuki leaned down to examine the books closer, her breath fogging the cold glass. Her cheeks were rosy, and she looked like an excited little kid as she leaned forward, dragging her finger through the foggy glass, writing her name.

“Well, it should be fine as long as you don’t tell her. I mean how secret are secret Santas really?” Kazuichi removes his hands from his pockets as he pulls his scarf higher over his face, body shaking slightly from the bitter cold that’s begun seeping into his bones. Ibuki turns back to him, reaching out to grab his hand as she drags him towards the entrance of the book shop.

“True true! Now come! Ibuki has an idea!” She pushes the door open with her shoulder and together they stumble into the sweet warmth of the shop, the smell of books flooding their noses and Kazuichi pulls his scarf down to allow the feeling to wash over him completely. As he takes in the heat, unable to stop himself from releasing a content sigh, Ibuki jogs towards a display in the center of the shop. She pulls off her hat as well, colored hair cascading free. “Here we go!” She motions her friend over, gloved hands almost frantic, her endless energy reflected in her movements even at a peaceful time such as this.

Kazuichi approaches as Ibuki lifts a box from the table, It’s one of those cute and aesthetic stationery sets, equipt with a small stapler, binder clips, and the such, pastel pinks, cute and dreamlike. He examines it, smiling. It really did remind him quite a bit of Mikan, the nurse having always had those colors around her, plus they fit her well as a person too. “You’re a lifesaver Ibuki! Plus I remember her mentioning she was in need of some new school supplies!” The girl placed her hands on her hips, sticking out her chin as her grin stretched from ear to ear. She seemed proud, and it makes him happy to know the discovery would leave them both fulfilled. 

“Go Ibuki! Now while we’re here, Ibuki should probably go find something as well, for her secret Santa!” She places her hand to the side of her mouth, leaning into him to give an exaggerated whisper. “But I’m not gonna tell who~” She giggles before walking off to check out the manga once again. An affectionate smile pulls at Kazuich’s lips and he’s so caught up in his own little world her nearly latest out a small scream when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

“Geez, you looked like you were about to jump outta your skin!” The voice was familiar, one he’d heard every day for about a year. He turns to be met with a familiar face, his old seat neighbor in his last year of middle school. And as much as he hated to admit it, the boy’s name has escaped him. He manages to let out a relieved chuckle as the other teen glances over in Ibuki’s direction. The musician hasn’t noticed them, too absorbed in her own little world, and Kazuichi didn’t mind. “Man it’s been ages! Hows the school been treating you?”

“It’s pretty nice!” Kazuichi manages to make conversation, not wanting to appear rude, especially with his conversation partner’s name hovering just outside of his memory. “Honestly, not as crazy as I’d expected, though we’ve got a literal princess in our class.” The other boy’s eyebrows raise.

“I’ll bet the girls there are cute as hell, I mean there the best of the best in the country when it comes to their talents, but I bet it extends to looks!” Kazuichi suppresses a grimace at the way the conversation is turning. He hadn’t expected a catch up among old, not so friends, but the direction the conversion was taking did make him feel a little uncomfortable. His eyes trail around the store, hoping to find something else to focus on. “So is that you’re girlfriend?”

He nearly chokes on-air, gasping and coughing, doubling over slightly. It hurts, that weird feeling of coughing when you have no reason to, something wedged in your throat, but there’s nothing there. He finally catches his breath, gasping out his words. “Dude she’s like my sister.” The guy chuckles, obviously finding the overreaction entertaining. “Gah, sorry about that, just never expected anyone to think that we were...like...a thing. It’s weird.”

“Well...if you’ve managed to bond with someone that much, I’m glad, you deserve it.” The words surprised Kazuichi, The other boy then turned, heading for the exit. “I’ve gotta go, take care of yourself, okay? You’re a good guy.” And like that he was gone.

“Soooo, Ibuki is like your sister, is she?” he scoffs as he turns to meet Ibuki’s eyes. She’d snuck back upon him, manga clutched tightly to her chest. “She’s flattered you know! Now let’s go check these out!” He nods, hooking their arms together as they head for the checkout.


End file.
